The Android's Choice
by The KDT
Summary: What happens when one demon is still around after Janemba and wants to get the help of a certain android to take over the world? Rated T for fight scenes and clean deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lone Survivor

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

"Hmmm... It sounds like they're all gone," a figure said as she looked out from the manhole she was hiding in. "Good, now I can get out of the stupid, stinky tube."

She flew out of the hole and she found herself in a dark alleyway. The lady wore yellow boots that she tucked her baggy white pants into. She wore a blue shirt that was covered by a short white jacket that she left wide open. She had blue skin with curly orange hair. There in the alleyway stood the female from the race of Hera, Zangya.

Zangya looked up and saw the now demon less sky. She didn't know how, but the gates of the underworld opened and she escaped along with all the demons. However, she decided to hide, so she flew into a manhole, while the other demons "flew into their doom." She knew that there were beings strong enough to send her back. In fact, her ex-leader Bojack sent her to the underworld because he feared the power of some Saiyan named Gohin or something.

Just thinking about it angered her deeply. She calmed down and decided to look around the corner and get a view of the city. She saw cars and people move around the street. Zangya was worried. She had no idea how to start her plan with conquest without being destroyed or how long she could wait without being discovered. While she pondered, she saw two kids bullying and kicking down another kid.

And that's when she got the idea. She decided that she would need a partner to help her take over the planet. If she had a friend, they would be powerful enough to overpower that Saiyan and anyone else on Earth. "I can't believe that I hadn't thought of this sooner. But, who will I get to help me?"

No sooner did she say that then she saw a familiar sight. She was a short man walking down the street. He looked different (because of the hair), but she would never forget a face like that. "Hmmm... this might work," she said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter for my first fanfiction. Please leave reviews, but don't make me cry. Also, give me challenges. I love challenges.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Peace and Qu... Noisy

* * *

This is a non-profit Fanfiction

Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akiri Toriyama.

Please support the official release.

* * *

Okay so here is the second chapter. Now to clear up any confusion, this is set after Janemba and Buu. This came from the fact that these are my two favourite characters from Dragonball Z and there not ever focused on. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Finally," 18 said as she sat down. She had just put Marron to sleep. For a tiny baby, Marron could produce near dolphin screeches of crying. But now, she had fallen asleep and 18 was going to revel in the quiet for as long as she can.

"Hi honey," Krillin says as he opened the door. He had a smile on his face as the door hit the wall. Hard.

'Damn it' 18 thought. Right on cue, Marron's shrills brutally filled the house. She sighed as she got up to quiet Marron. "Can't you come in one day and not wake up your daughter."

"Sorry honey," Krillin apologised. It was easy to tell that he was really excited. "But I got great news." He paused for dramatic effect. "I ... got ... a ... promotion."

18 never cared about Krillin's job or what happens there. (She couldn't even remember what his job actually was).

But, her interest was always grabbed when his pay check was mentioned, and the fact that he was getting a raise meant she would get more spending money. 'Wonder when his first pay check comes,' she thought. "That's great honey," she said as she picked up Marron to quiet her down.

"That's not even the best part."

"Mmm?"

"I got my first new pay check today. I already put it into my account."

18 almost dropped Marron out of surprise. Krillin never put his pay check in the bank. He knew that she was a heavy spender and would spend all that she could (leading them into bankruptcy). He made sure to give her enough for groceries and no more. "Really," she said, trying to be uninterested as she rocked Marron to sleep.

"Yeah, I know you've been working hard taking care of the house and Marron. I think you should have a day for yourself," Krillin admitted.

18 hated when Krillin was like this. She still wasn't use to romance, so she felt embarrassed whenever Krillin made her heart swell with love. She turned away to hide her blush while she still rocked an already sleeping baby.

"You don't need to spoil me," she said as she walked to put Marron to bed. "It's my job as a mother and wife to do these things.

"I don't think so. You don't have to do anything. It's the fact that you _do_ it that matters. You should get some time for yourself for doing it. Plus, someone as incredible as you should be rewarded every once in a while."

18 completely forget herself as she ran to Krillin. She embraced him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When she broke apart, she stated to remember who she was. At that moment, he face went extremely red as she turned around out of embarrassment. "Th-thank you," she managed to mutter out.

Krillin let out a small chuckle. "Go. I'll watch Marron. You just enjoy yourself." He held out his debit card.

"Thank you," she repeated without looking at Krillin. She took the card with her head still down and walked towards the door. She opened to door and willed herself to look at her husband. He was giving her a big grin. She returned it with a small smile as she walked out the door to enjoy herself.

* * *

Hoped you liked my second chapter. I'll try to update this story quicker. Anyway, also look forward to my Naruto fanfic; The Shy Demon and the Brash Heir, my Beyblade Metal Masters fanfic; You Don't Care About Me, and, the second fanfiction in my Day Off series (Phineas and Ferb) No One Can Find Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Broken Promise

* * *

Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns it already then read the first and second chapter again

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for telling me that my chapters are too short. Too bad it doesn't matter what you think. I'm not making a chapter bigger if it doesn't need to be. Useless information doesn't make it good. I focus on quality not quantity. Don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!

* * *

Zangya saw Krillin enter the big yellow house and decided to find an opportune moment to confront him. She hid behind a tree and kept her power levels down. But as she waited, she started to question her choice. She figured that she had actually chosen the weakest person she knew to be her partner. Not only did she dispose of him in a quick manner at the tournament, but some green alien actually quit the tournament because he was so weak.

Zangya was about to leave to find a better partner (possibly the green alien), when she saw some lady come out of the house. She went back behind the tree as she examined the person. She was wearing small black shoes with orange socks. Her blue jeans reached a little above her socks. She wore a white shirt with black stripes under her black shirt. And her blond hair went down a little below her neck. She brushed the hair out of her face and flew into the sky.

At that moment, Zangya noticed something very odd about this lady. When 18 flew up, Zangya couldn't sense any power levels. And it wasn't a very low power level; there was no trace of a power level coming from this woman at all. She then remembered something that happened while she was in underworld.

*Flashback Time*

Zangya was knocked hard to the ground again. She was battered and bruised, but she didn't care. She had just been sent to underworld by the man that entered moments after her and she was determined to get revenge on him.

"Are you done yet?" Bojack yawned. He crossed his arms while staring down at her Zangya hated the sight of him. His yellow boots, his white pants, blue cloak, gray bandana, and gold jewellery, she wanted to cover it all in his blood. "You know that you are nowhere near powerful enough to take me on."

Zangya replied by screaming loudly in the air as she charged at him. However, when she reached him, he suddenly appeared over her and stomped her to the ground. Zangya's face crashed into the dirt ground hard and she lied there motionless.

"I'm bored," Zangya heard Bojack say, "I'm going to find something better to do." He flew away, laughing. Zangya was beside herself. She was so upset, that she could feel herself crying. This made her only angrier. As she started to get up, she quickly dropped to her knees as she started screaming and pounding her fist to the ground. Unfairly sent to underworld, unable to enact her revenge and now she was letting her emotion show; she couldn't believe that this was her life now.

"Looks like you need some help," Zangya stopped punching the ground, as she looked up to see who would dare confront her in her constant condition. Black and white shoes net her gaze as she continued looking up to see yellow socks and dark brown baggy pants. She saw a red belt around a short sleeved but baggy orange shirt with thin orange vertical stripes. A long sleeved white shirt was under the orange shirt. He had an old face with a bushy white moustache and long white hair. At his head, he wore a tall black fez with a red ribbon symbol with the letters RR on it.

As she regained her composure, she quickly grabbed the stranger's shirt and growled, "What do want old man? I'm not in the mood." As she threatened the old man, she held her hand up to the man's face as a green ball started to form there. "I don't have all day."

The man held up his hands in a sign of peace. "Calm down miss. My name is Dr. Gero, code name Android 20. I have no ill feelings towards you nor do I want to cause you any harm. In fact, I want to have a conversation with you."

Zangya raised an eyebrow as she lowered her hand, causing the green ball to disappear. She let go of the man's shirt and replied, "What do you mean 'have a conversation with me'?"

"I mean, I want to talk. I wanted to ask you about that man who flew away."

Zangya's face went back to rage as she shot an energy blast at Dr. Gero. He dodged the blast, but got the full force of a punch to his gut. "Why the hell do you need to know that," Zangya growled.

"Because I believe that we can help each other out."

Zangya anger quickly turned to confusion and ended on intrigue. She would do anything to defeat that jerk and some man was just willing to help her with that goal. "Well, that man's name is Bojack. He led me and bunch of renegades to take over the Earth. We ran into this strong person and he started annihilating our entire crew. I started to become fearful and that was when Bojack pushed me towards the guy and killed me."

Dr. Gero let a smile come across his face. "Interesting, I believe that we can help each other. Some time ago, I created two Androids, Android 17, and Android 18. Android 17 is a man with black hair and wears an orange scarf, black shirt with a white under shirt and jeans. Android 18 is a girl with blond hair and she wears a jean jacket, black sleeveless shirt with a white undershirt and blue plants. They were too rebellious, so I put them to sleep. I had to re-activate them to help me with a problem concerning a Namekian and Saiyans and they decided to kill me. So, if I help you with those Androids, I'll help you with this Bojack person.

Zangya thought for a moment. "How will we even see them? They're on Earth, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I'm making a machine that could send us to Earth. I also made a device to help us detect them, since they don't have power levels. So, we have a deal?" Dr. Gero held a handout.

Zangya decided to shake his hand. "Deal."

30 minutes later

Bojack had been exploring his new 'home' and hated everything about it. "Curse that Saiyan that brought me here," he yelled to the skies (or whatever is up there). AT that moment, Dr. Gero landed in front of him. "And what do you want?"

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Just thought I should bring the welcome wagon." As he said this, he aimed a kick at Bojack's head. He dodged with ease thinking that he had to deal with another weak nuisance. As that thought entered his head, he received a hard punch to the face.

He went flying a few yards away as he looked and saw Zangya staring at him. "So, you found someone to team up with. You naive fool." He rushed so fast that neither Gero nor Zangya could react. He kicked Gero away and sledge hammered Zangya to the ground. "I find it amusing that you thought that it would make a difference."

At that moment, Dr. Gero grabbed Bojack from behind, holding onto his entire body Bojack thought that the old man was making a feeble and desperate attack until his discovered that he couldn't break his hold. Then he noticed that his power was dropping rapidly. "What the ...? What is going on?" Bojack screamed.

"Ha. I'm draining your energy, sir," Dr. Gero snickered. "It's your turn, Zangya." As he said this, he let Bojack lazily drop to the ground. Bojack did not have enough power to prevent dropping to the ground. In fact, he could barely lift his head to see Zangya staring right at him.

"This is what you get for betraying me," Zangya said with a calm, but eerie feel. She then formed a giant golden ball of energy with her right hand and held it front of her. Bojack's eyes went wide open with fear. Zangya let an evil grin come across her face as she said, "Take this as my registration. Shoot Blaster." She pushed the ball at Bojack, hitting him critically. She heard him scream as he got blasted on the other side of underworld (You can't die in underworld).

Zangya felt great that she finally got revenge on her ex-boss. She actually gave Gero a small smile as she knew that she would have to return the favour and get those two Androids.

*Flashback Time Over*

"So, this is the female Android. Sorry, old man but I need her help," Zangya said as she walked towards Krillin's house. "But first, I need to take care of any distractions."

* * *

I actually did research for this chapter by watching Bojack Unbound and playing Budokai Tenkaichi. Hoped you like it. Also, please read You Don't Really Care About Me, Are You Serious?, and No One Can Know. I'm also working on a Kick Buttowski fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Peaceful Living

* * *

I'm so glad to be back to tell you that I don't a single thing from the Dragon Ball franchise

* * *

Hey guys. I know it has been a long time since I updated this story but I am back. To be fair, this story has confused me for a long time and was harder to work on than my other stories, but I'm finally getting the hang of it. This chapter came to me right after I wrote the Beyblade Fanfiction. As I promised I've been working on alll of my stories one after the other and I'm currently on my next Naruto Fanfiction. Anyway, Zangya just found out who she was going to team up with. As you guys may have noticed the focus of this story goes Zangya, 18, Zangya, 18 and so. I should state that this story will always have a short chapter upload because I don't get that in to this story as others. I like this one but I like others more. Please enjoy.

* * *

18 landed in an empty parking lot near the mall in West City. She always took caution when flying. She made sure that no civilians saw her, in fear they would create an unnecessary panic. There was a time when she wouldn't care how the civilians looked at her, but things had changed and now she was a loving wife and mother. Not to say she wasn't still cruel and a tomboy, but she had learned how to tone it down in recent years.

She walked to the entrance with a smile on her face. If there was one thing that everyone knew about the blonde android, it was that she is a grade A fashionista. She loved clothes and would buy them as much as possible. That was why Krillin watched the money he gave her. If he didn't give 18 a limit for how much money she spent, his whole family would be homeless.

But Krillin had just given 18 no limit to how much she could spend. He wanted her to have fun for all the work she did as a stay home mom. She was going to take full advantage of it, thinking this was a onetime thing. She headed over to her favourite store, Youth Eternity (Forever 21). She had been looking at catalogues from that store for months and she was ready to get all the clothes and accessories that caught her eye.

She went to the pants area first. She searched all around until she found the coloured jeans section. When she first heard of jeans that weren't blue or black, she thought that it would look ridiculous. However, upon seeing some in the Youth Eternity catalogue, she found them to look quite stylish. She went through jeans until she saw a purple pair, a green pair, and a yellow pair in her size. (A/N: I am not a girl so I will not even try to figure out what sizes of clothes she wears.)

She then walked pass the area with all the skirts and dresses to reach the shirts. One thing 18 could never get fell comfortable with was wearing bottoms that didn't have leg holes. In her entire life, she had only worn one dress, her wedding dress. She felt very uncomfortable and decided that she would never wear a dress again. She had worn skirts during the summer every once in a while, but she preferred not to.

When she go to the shirts, her eyes lit up. Her favourite type of clothing is shirts, especially since she started to add colour to her style. She grabbed a variety of different shirts in a manner of seconds. Tank tops, small tees, button-ups, long sleeves, and v-necks flew off their respective racks. Red, blue, yellow, purple, pink, and green shirts could be seen flying in the air, all falling in the shopping cart of the android with style.

With all the clothes that she wanted from the store acquired, she went over to the jewellery square in the middle of the store. Besides stud earrings, 18 didn't really wear jewellery. However, she had started to grow interest in pendants and she was looking for a specific one to get. After looking through an endless cycle of dolphins and cats, she found the pendant she was looking for. It was a silver dragon in a s curve with two orange, cicular stones in the curves. When 18 first saw it, it reminded her of the time that Krillin wished for the self-destruct bombs to be taken out of her brother and herself. That was a precious memory that she held close to her heart and she wanted that pendant that reminded her of that moment. She picked it up and walked over to the checkout area.

When she got to one of the checkout lanes, the lady behind the counter eyes widened in shock of all the clothes that 18 had retrieved. She recovered from being monetarily sunned and proceeded to checkout all the items (mainly shirts) that was in the overflowing cart. The total price came out to $370.84 (This being three pants, one pendant and about 30 shirts). 18 gave the debt card to the cashier and signed the paper before taking the two overstuffed bags out of store.

When she was leaving the store, a familiar outfit caught her eye. It was a dark orange cowboy top with frills on the chest plate with matching cowboy pants. The outfit was terrible, but it reminded her of the time when she had no true agenda on her list.

*Flashback Time*

She had been re-awakened by that terrible Dr. Gero and was deciding on what she would do with her life. Her brother suggested fighting Goku and that was an okay idea, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to do something in her life. She kept on going to the idea of mayhem and chaos. One thing she liked doing was destroying things, it made her smile. She had a passion for destruction and that was what her first plan was going to be.

And then, while her brother was facing the Namekian, that green android Cell showed up. At first, she felt nothing of Dr. Gero's last creation. She thought it was some failed experiment. But when she saw Piccolo and 17 being beaten by the android, she wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't until she witnessed her brother being engorged by the super powered enemy that she felt something she never felt before, fear. At that time, she no longer felt a need for chaos and destruction but a desire to survive.

She was able to do that for some time. Thanks to the three-eyed human Tien and Android 16, she was able to avoid the clutches of Cell. Android 16 took her to an island to hide from Cell. Luckily for her, Vegeta and Trunks showed up and Cell decided to fight them, stopping his quest to blow up islands in the area. However, she was unfortunate that they decided to fight on the island that was hiding on. Vegeta was easily taking care of Cell, until Cell tricked Vegeta into helping him search for 18 so that he could take his ultimate form. Cell eventually found and absorbed the blonde android, despite the help of Krillin, Android 16 and Trunks.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself on Kami's lookout. After finding out what happened after she was expelled from Cell's body, she left in haste. She had no feelings for Krillin and did not care what he had done for her. She was leaving tofigure out what she was going to do next and then she saw the sky turn dark. She flew back to the hideoutm hid behind one of the pillars and was surprised to see a great big dragon. She heard them make their first widh to bring everyone back to life, but it was the second with that caught her attention. Krillin asked the dragon to take the bombs out of her and her brother AFTER the dragon failed to make them human on Krillin's request. She didn't understand and yelled at the bald man for showing her pity. She turned to leave, but then thought that maybe he wasn't showing her pity but general kindness. She turned back around, said goodbye, and left the lookout.

*Flashback Time Over*

It was only after getting to know Krillin that she found out that he cared for her with all of his heart. She slowly started to fall for him as well. She didn't understand her feelings, but she knew she wanted to be around him. It was when Krillin proposed that she understood that she loved him with all her heart. She never showed it, but she was glad that she had Krillin in her life. He was a little thick at times, but he is the most caring man to her. He strives to make her happy and vows to protect her and Marron.

Thinking about her husband brought a blush to her face. She decided to get a gift for all that he had done for her; including this shopping excursion. She looked around the mall until she found the store she was looking for, Sally's Mystery (Victoria's Secret). She grinned as she walked in the store.

She walked over to the lingerie section and started searching throughout the racks. She kept searching until she found what she was looking for. She found a nice, lacy black bra and black thong. She went to the dressing room to see how it looks.

After she changed in the room, she checked herself in the mirror. The black bra and panties contrasted with her milky white skin, which she liked. The bra covered her breasts while showing a great amount of cleavage. Her thong was see-through, barely showing her shaven "area". Both of her smooth butt cheeks showed surrounding the thin black line of the back of her thong. 18 was very pleased with her appearance (especially losing the pregnancy pounds) and changed back to her clothes.

She went to the cashier and brought the sexy clothes with a bright pink blush on her face. She smiled when she thought of how Krillin would look at her. She loved how Krillin reacted when seeing her body, after all this time. Her smile grew bigger as she flew towards her home.

* * *

Hope you guys like this story. I hope your ready for a fight because that's what the next chapter is. Please review, favourite and continue to support me, i really appreciate it. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
